


Synced

by Nicknack2814



Series: Fremione One Shots. [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicknack2814/pseuds/Nicknack2814
Summary: Hermione loves her best friend, but when a Ginny in crisis ends up dropping the biggest bombshell on her head, she doesn't know what to do. Because if Ginny is five days late...then so is she.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Fremione One Shots. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833520
Comments: 7
Kudos: 192





	Synced

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot fremione! Can't even remember how it came to me, but I've been sat on it for ages!

Hermione smiled as her tongue flicked against Fred's, kissing him lazily as she straddled him. They were both stark naked and sat up in bed, Fred's back leaning against the headboard. They'd been dating now for about three months, just about getting to the stage where they wanted to tell their respective family and friends.   
Fred's hands smoothed up and down Hermione's bare back, making her shiver and moan into his mouth. She could get used to this. She _was_ used to it, which was another reason to come clean. She wanted to always be used to it.   
"Oh my god!" A voice shrieked from the bedroom door and Hermione whipped her head around to see Ginny Weasley stood in the threshold, her mouth agape.  
"Shit," Fred muttered.   
Hermione swung herself quickly off Fred and went to hide under the covers. "What the fuck are you doing here Gin and why didn't you fucking knock?!"  
"Because you never told me you were seeing anyone!" Ginny cried indignantly. "You should have remembered to lock the floo before you went to bed."  
Hermione whined from inside her cocoon. Fred sniggered and looked up at his sister with kind of rueful smile. "Well, now you know," he said.   
Ginny folded her arms and hummed irritably at him. "Why don't you go and make some coffee Fred. I want to talk to my best friend, about girl stuff."  
"Go easy on her Gin, it was my idea not to tell anyone for a while," he said as he stood up, reaching for his boxers.  
"God Fred! Some warning might of been nice!" Ginny growled as she turned away from him and stomped around the bed to Hermione's side. "And this isn't about you. Or your relationship with Hermione."  
Fred paused as he got to the door, turning back again. "Is everything okay Gin? Are you alright?"  
Ginny's lip wobbled but she shook her head at him to ignore her. "Coffee."  
"Gin-"  
"Coffee," she demanded again, glaring at him.   
Fred held his hands up in surrender and walked out the door.

"Budge up," Ginny said to Hermione, pushing the witch across the bed. "I don't want Fred's side."  
"Are you mad?" Hermione asked as she shuffled over.   
"I think I'm pregnant," Ginny blurted.   
Hermione immediately shot up and out of the covers. "What?!"  
Ginny looked like she was ready to cry. "I'm five days late Hermione," she sniffed. "I think I'm pregnant."  
Hermione was gaping at her, not sure what part of that information to process first. "You sure you're late? You haven't just miscalculated?"  
Ginny frowned at her. "No. Why would you think-...fucking hell Hermione!"  
Hermione buried her face in her hands.   
"I have definitely not miscalculated," Ginny said slowly. "I've been agonising over this for nearly a week. It's most definitely not a miscalculation."  
"What isn't?" Fred asked, waltzing back into the room while levitating three cups of coffee. He squeezed onto the bed beside Hermione, looking expectantly at his sister as he passed her a mug.   
"I think I'm pregnant," Ginny said, almost laughing at her brother's reaction. "I'm five days late..."  
"Mum is going to kill you, you know that, right?" Fred said.  
Ginny snorted. "We're in sync," she said.  
Fred frowned up at his sister again, completely confused. "What?"  
"We're in sync," Ginny said again, gesturing from herself to Hermione and back again. "Our cycles are in sync, from when we lived together after school."  
"So?"   
"So, if I'm five days late...then so is she." Ginny winced and jumped off the bed, placing her mug on the bedside table.   
"Oh shit!" Fred's eyes went wide as his head snapped towards Hermione. Her face was still buried in her hands and she looked like she was on the verge of a panic attack.  
"At least I'm engaged," Ginny said, shrugging. "So if anything, Mum's more likely to kill you."  
"Fuck off Gin!" Fred huffed, throwing a pillow at her.   
Ginny snickered before her face turned sombre again. "I'm really sorry Mione," she said. "I honestly just came over to cry a bit and wallow in my own despair, not drag you along into crisis with me."  
Hermione peeked out from between her fingers. "Technically its not your fault. You were just the bringer of bad news."  
"Bad news?" Fred said, looking a little hurt.   
Hermione stared up at him in shock. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call it good news!" she cried. "We've only been together for a few months!"  
"I'm going to leave you guys to it," Ginny said. "See you at dinner tonight."  
Both Fred and Hermione groaned and slunk back on the bed. Mandatory Sunday night dinner at the Burrow was the last thing they needed. 

After a few minutes Fred nudged Hermione. "I know it's not good news," he said. "I do know that. But...I do love you, Mi. Just so you know."  
Hermione felt the breath leave her lungs. Tears filled her eyes and she looked up to see his face smiling down at her, so completely sincere in the sentiment.   
"I love you too," she whispered.   
Fred leant down and captured her lips softly, just a brief peck, but enough for her to know he was with her, no matter what.   
"So, what do we do now?" she asked softly, resting her head on his chest.  
Fred sighed. "We make absolutely sure that you are... _pregnant_..." He swallowed thickly, his head obviously as much a mess as hers.   
"D'you know the spell?" Hermione said.  
Fred nodded, reaching for his wand.   
Hermione held her breath as he muttered the incantation and waved his wand. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she didn't want to open them.  
"Mi," he murmured.   
Hermione shook her head, sniffing. "I don't want to know. I don't want to know. God, how could I have been so stupid!"  
Fred gathered her up in his arms and sighed, rubbing a hand up and down her back again. "You weren't stupid. Neither of us were. We were being careful, and safe, and using contraception. It's just sometimes, it doesn't work as well as you want it to."  
Hermione sobbed. "So I'm definitely...pregnant then?"  
Fred just nodded. "Yeah," he said.   
"Fuck."  
"Fuck indeed."  
After several beats of silence Hermione spoke again. "So what do we do now?"  
Fred sighed. "Well, the way I see it, we have two viable options..."  
"Which are?"  
"One...we tell our friends and family that we've been dating and are also now having a baby together - a fucking _baby_! Oh my god!" Fred ran a panicked hand through his hair.   
Hermione chuckled. "We really need to do the freaking out thing separately, you know."  
Fred snorted. "I'm going to be a fucking father. I'm twenty fucking three!"  
"Well I'm only twenty two! I'm so not prepared to be a mother!" Hermione buried her face in her hands again. "I'm going to fucking suck at this!"  
Fred snorted again. "You're going to be amazing at it, like you are at everything."  
"Fred, I'm shit with kids," Hermione said.   
Fred chuckled. "You're not as shit as you think, Mi." He sighed. "It's probably also best to point out that option one comes with my meddlesome mother who is likely to bully us into getting married before the kid is born because that's just what you do in the wizarding world."  
"So what's option two?" she asked.  
"Well, option two is we run away now and elope," he said.   
"Elope?" Hermione looked at him like he'd gone mad.   
"Yeah, elope," he said. "At least we'd be in control of all the details, we could do it how we want to do it and then we can come back and tell everyone it's a done deal."  
"You want to marry me because I'm pregnant?" Hermione cursed herself as her lip started to wobble. Hormones, already. This was going to be a fun few months.  
Fred kissed her and shook his head. "No, I want to marry you because I love you. Because I don't ever want to be without you. And to be honest, I've never been interested in a big, lavish affair. I just want to tell you I love you and I'll love you forever, as part of a binding contract between you and me and no one else."  
"Meaning...?"  
"I'd have suggested eloping no matter when we planned on getting married, Mi," he said, kissing her forehead.   
Hermione sighed and leant back against the headboard, thinking about it. "Fuck it, let's run away and get married," she said, shooting Fred a cheeky smirk.  
"Really?" Fred laughed. "You're really up for it?"  
Hermione nodded. "Yeah actually, I am. I love you and I know I'll always love you. And this kid we're having won't change that, it's just going to make me love you more. So, fuck it. Let's get married."  
Fred grinned and jumped out of bed. "Come on then, let's go!"  
Hermione laughed, completely shocked by how light she felt and how much she was in love with Fred already. It might be a shotgun wedding and it might be just them on their own, but she already couldn't wait. It was perfect for them, in everyway. 

.................................

One Week Later...

Fred and Hermione had both missed last weeks mandatory Sunday dinner. They'd been too busy running off to Wizarding Vegas and getting married in a Chapel of Love. They'd spent a glorious week honeymooning in Florida before catching a portkey to London's Ministry of Magic just in time to apparate to the Burrow for Sunday dinner.   
Fred slipped his fingers through Hermione's as he tugged her towards the house. Hermione's stomach was doing somersaults and she felt like she was going to hurl, which given her condition was quite possible.   
"Is your Mum going to hate us?" she blurted, scrunching her face up as she said it.  
Fred chuckled, wrapping an arm around her. "My parents can say diddly-squat about this whole thing, considering they themselves eloped when they got married."  
"Yes, but your Mum wasn't pregnant and it was a time of War and emotions were high," Hermione countered.   
"Exactly, so if anything, we were far more responsible doing it since we weren't hormonal teenagers terrified of losing each other," Fred said.   
"But your Mum wasn't pregnant," Hermione repeated.  
"I'll just remind her that she would have demanded we marry anyway," Fred said with a shrug. "Relax Mi, it's all going to be fine. I promise."  
Hermione let out a long, low breath and nodded. She squared her shoulders as she walked with Fred towards the Burrow. Fred rapped on the door with his knuckles and grinned at his mother as she opened the door.   
"Fredrick Weasley! Where have you been?!" she cried. "All week I've been wondering where you got to! You didn't show up to dinner last week and George wouldn't tell me what happened to you or where you were!"  
George and Angelina had been the only people to know what was going on. Fred wished he'd taken a picture of the look on his twin's face when he'd calmly walked into the shop and asked if he could have the week off to marry Granger.   
"It's fine Mum, calm down," Fred said, wrapping his arms around the woman and giving her a hug. "What did the clock say?"  
"It said you were travelling," she muttered.  
"Has it ever been wrong?" he asked.  
"No," she grumbled. "But it doesn't mean you can clear off without saying a word. And you weren't the only one! Hermione didn't show up last week either, I just got an incredibly vague note about her not being able to make it and then no one's heard from her all week!"  
"Well, we're back now, so you can breathe, okay?" Fred chuckled again and gave his Mum another hug. That was when she saw Hermione stood behind him.   
"Oh Hermione dear! I was so worried!" Molly launched herself at the young woman, wrapping her in such a tight hug that Hermione went a bit green.   
"I'm so sorry Mrs Weasley, I never meant to worry you," she said.   
Molly just hugged her tighter still. "I know I'm not your mother dear, but you do feel so much like family-"  
"She is family Mum," Fred said lazily.  
"Well I know that Fred," Molly waved at him, "she might as well be. I mean-"  
"No, I mean she _is_ family," Fred said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.   
Hermione merely glared at him and folded her arms, not in the mood for his amusement.   
Molly frowned at him. "Well, yes, of course she is, technically. She's been a part of us for so long now-"  
"No, I mean legally. Legally, she is family." Fred couldn't help the smirk that spread across his lips as his mother looked up at him in confusion, trying to figure out what he was trying to say.   
"How-? But...I don't-?" Molly muttered and shook her head.   
"She's my wife Mum," Fred said. "As of this time last week. We missed dinner last week so we could run off to Vegas and get married."  
"What?" Molly's whole face dropped. "But...why? Why would you want to do that?"   
Fred raised one eyebrow and grinned. "Because we're in love."  
"But why run away? You know we'd have approved of her!" Molly cried, starting to get a little bit irate. She went storming into the house. "Arthur! Arthur! You'll never believe what Fred's done now! He's gone and got married! Arthur!..."

Hermione sighed and raised her eyes at her husband. "You couldn't have done that with a little more sensitivity?"   
"Why would I want to do that?" he sniggered.   
Hermione smacked him gently around his shoulders, trying not to find him funny but failing nonetheless. Fred grabbed hold of her hand and tugged her into the house, towards the living room where the rest of his family were waiting.   
"Did you seriously run off and get married?!" Ginny shrieked as they walked into the room.   
"Don't be ridiculous Gin," Charlie drawled. "There's no way Granger just runs off to get married, especially to Fred!"  
Hermione felt herself bristle slightly. "How much d'you want to bet, Charlie?" she asked.   
Fred laughed as Charlie's jaw dropped.  
"Holy shit! What did you do? Get her pregnant?" Charlie said, smirking at the two of them.   
Bill smacked him upside the head and gave him a reproving look. "There's no way Granger is stupid enough to let Fred knock her up by accident," Bill scoffed.  
Hermione chewed her lip and winced. "How much do _you_ want to bet, Bill?"  
The whole room, save from Ginny, just started gaping at them. Hermione looked guiltily up at Fred and shrugged. "Sorry, but that opening was too good to pass up," she said.   
Fred chuckled and sighed. "I get it." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and planted a kiss on her forehead.   
"Holy mother of god," Bill muttered. "Mum is going to kill you," he said to Fred.  
Fred shrugged. "She'll be okay. She's always wanted grandkids."  
Bill raised an eyebrow at him and looked at him like he was crazy. "You'd best lay all your love on thick, because if Mum so much suspects you got married just because Hermione's pregnant...you're a dead man."  
Fred swallowed, suddenly rather nervous. "But I didn't. I love Hermione. Really love her. Like, one true love, love her."  
"Yeah...we might all believe you mate, but it's not us that needs convincing," Charlie said, looking at Fred the same way Bill was.  
"Shit," Fred muttered.  
Hermione frowned at them all, her eyes landing on Fred. "You said this would be fine. You said your Mum would be okay. You said she wouldn't kill me!"  
"She won't kill you, she'll kill _me_!" Fred cried.  
"Fred, why don't you go and calm Mum down about the marriage before you add to the already rather impressive explosion of emotion you've caused," Bill said, giving him a hard and reproving stare.   
"What about Hermione?"  
"Hermione can sit here and think about whether she wants to stay married to an idiot," Charlie said, waving Fred away. 

Hermione dropped in a seat and felt all eyes on her.   
"Mum'll be fine," Ron said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head at his older brothers. "They just wanted to mess with Fred for being dickish enough to get you pregnant in the first place."  
Bill and Charlie both nodded.  
"He didn't do it on purpose!" Hermione huffed.   
"I think that's kind of the point," George said, wincing apologetically at Hermione.   
"No, I mean, he was careful. So was I. We were using contraception," Hermione said.   
"Well you clearly weren't being careful enough," Bill said, folding his arms across his chest. "And part of being a gentleman-"  
"Finish that sentence very carefully Bill," Hermione said, her eyes narrowing.  
Bill swallowed and cleared his throat, not quite able to look in Hermione's eyes. "I'm just saying, it's just as much his responsibility to make sure nothing unplanned happens."  
"I was on the potion, I took it every night and he always checked if I had or not," Hermione huffed. "We used the contraception spell too. I haven't been sick the entire time I've been with him. I haven't been on any other potions or medications...he couldn't have been more careful. _We_ couldn't have been more careful."  
"Careful about what?" Molly said, bustling into the room with Fred on her heels and Arthur close behind.   
Hermione took a deep breath and blurted it out. "I'm pregnant."  
Molly stopped still and looked between a guilty Fred and a defiant Hermione. "And that's why you got married?"  
"No," Hermione said, shaking her head adamantly. "We got married because we're in love. The baby just sped the process up a bit."  
Molly pursed her lips and frowned at the two of them before nodding. "Okay."  
"Okay?" Half the room reiterated, shocked that she hadn't blown up.   
Molly scoffed. "Hermione Granger would not marry a man she didn't love just because she got pregnant!"  
Hermione laughed. "Now that's something I wouldn't bet against."


End file.
